


Your Local Defense Team Cat

by WritingPaperGhost



Series: Ultras and Cats [10]
Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: Again, Fluff, Mirai is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingPaperGhost/pseuds/WritingPaperGhost
Summary: Crew GUYS has a cat. The cat, Mirai, is rather odd.
Series: Ultras and Cats [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Your Local Defense Team Cat

If asked, Ryu would say he didn’t feel any particular way about cats. For the most part, that was true, he didn’t really dislike them, nor did he like them. There was, though, one exception to that. Around Crew GUYS’ base, there was this one stray cat that roamed around, he was called Mirai, though no one knows who gave him that name.

Mirai was rather big, for a stray cat, and his fur was fluffy - Ryu was pretty sure someone had to be brushing his fur. He loved attention and was very talkative, often meowing during conversations, as though giving his own input. If you were sitting down when he was around, there was a chance he leap into your lap and curl up there. Mirai was oddly friendly and everyone began to consider him a part of Crew GUYS. Moral support, or something.

The point is, though Ryu wasn’t necessarily fond of cats, Mirai was something of an exception. Often times, he felt less like a cat and more like a person... A person who you can’t understand and was smaller. And more furry, and had claws.

Speaking of, here comes Mirai now, catching a ride into the room in Marina’s arms. Usually he caught a ride with Konomi, but it seems that his puppy dog eyes - a hilarious thought given he was a cat - convinced Marina to bring him in. As Marina sits down, Mirai launches out of her arms and lands on the floor. 

Walking over towards Ryu, Mirai looks up at him and meows, seemingly waiting for Ryu to give his approval. With a sigh, Ryu leaned over and picked Mirai up, setting him in his lap. Mirai purred, curling up to lay down.

While most cats would simply jump onto someone’s lap to lay down, MIrai always seemed to wait for approval. He stand or sit there, waiting for you to tell him it’s okay, as though he was worried about offending you or something. In a lot of ways, Mirai was just like your average cat. In a lot of ways he wasn’t and that was just a part of the conundrum that was Mirai the cat.

Absentmindedly, Ryu began to pet Mirai, as the cat continued purring. Off to the side, Marina laughs. “Geez, Ryu, Mirai really likes you, huh?”

Ryu grumbled to himself at her teasing tone. “He’s a cat, not much I can do about that. If he wants to do something, he’ll do it.”

“A very polite cat,” Marina notes, “Because you have to let him on your lap before he’ll come up.”

“Still a cat.” Mirai stands and rubs himself against Ryu’s arm at that, “And it’s not like you or I can tell him what to do.”

After a while, Mirai hops off of Ryu’s lap, stretching. That was not the only thing that happened at that moment. Just seconds later, Lim appeared, causing Mirai to be startled, jumping back a bit. Then, Mirai moves toward Lim, seemingly attempting to cuddle with Lim. In response to the sudden touch of the cat against him, Lim let out a small shock, knocking Mirai away.

A gasp could be heard from Konomi as she rushed towards the two of them, most likely to check on Mirai. Mirai was, though, only slightly worse for wear, for some reason or another. His fur was a little singed and he now smelled a bit smokey, but other than that, he stood up and began to clean himself as though nothing ever happened.

George peers over from his desk, “So either Lim’s started to tone done the electrocution,” He said, “Or the theory that Mirai is actually some kind of alien cat is more accurate than we thought.”

Konomi glared at him with a huff, “Clearly, Lim just didn’t shock him as much as he did you.” She insisted, picking up Mirai, who began to loudly purr, as he often did. “That and Mirai pulled away rather quickly.”

George didn’t look convinced.

“What do you mean by ‘the theory that Mirai is actually some kind of alien cat’?” Marina asked.

“It’s a theory I’ve heard,” George defended, “Besides, it would explain why he’s such a weird cat.”

Rolling his eyes, Ryu simply says, “Next you’ll say he’s actually Ultraman Mebius.”

Mirai meowed happily.


End file.
